rpggenerationfandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline of galactic history
This is a timeline of galactic history. The date system used in this timeline is the Galactic Standard Calendar. Timeline Before the Battle of Yavin (BBY) The Pre-Republic Era *c. 7,500,000,000 BBY **The Galaxy is formed. **The first star in the Cularin system, named Morasil, is formed. *c. 5,000,000,000 BBY **The Yavin system is formed. *c. 3,000,000,000 BBY **The Sharu race begins to evolve in the Rafa system. *c. 2,000,000,000 BBY **The Oseon system is created. A rogue star is believed to have passed too close to the system, disrupting the planet formation and creating an abnormally large asteroid belt. *c. 4,000,000 BBY **The Valley of the Giant Oysters on Dac begins to form. *c. 3,000,000 BBY **An asteroid collides with the planet Vinsoth, killing most life on its surface. The remaining survivors evolve into the Chevin. *c. 2,000,000 BBY **The Columi invent the hyperdrive. **Beggar's Canyon is formed on Tatooine. *c. 500,000 BBY **The Devaronians achieve space travel. **Naboo undergoes an ice age. *c. 300,000 BBY **The Gree civilization enters its golden age. *c. 200,000 BBY **The Taungs of Coruscant attempt to conquer the 13 baseline human nations of the Battalions of Zhell. **A volcano on Coruscant erupts, decimating the Taung. **The Taung flee to the planet Roon. *c. 100,000 BBY **The planet Coruscant is now covered entirely by its principal city, later known as Galactic City. **The Sith race begins to develop their culture and civilization. **The Columi survey Coruscant and Duro, dismissing them as "primitive" disappointments. **The Kwa construct the Infinity Gate and the Star Temples on Dathomir. **Civilization on Goroth begins with an agricultural society. *c. 95,000 BBY **The last time the lower levels of Coruscant saw sunlight. *c 60,000 BBY **Mygeeto is colonized by the Aqualish. *c. 57,000 BBY **Utapau is colonized by humanoid species that would later evolve into the Pau'an and Utai species. *c. 50,000 BBY ** The Gree develop hypergates. *c. 49,000 BBY **The Infinite Empire of the Rakata is established. *c. 40,000 BBY **Felucia is colonized by the Gossam. *c. 30,000 BBY **The Infinite Empire reaches its peak and constructs the Star Forge. **The Killiks are driven from Alderaan and Alsakan. *c. 29,000 BBY **The Kashi Mer Dynasty reaches its height. *c. 27,500 BBY **The first Human colonists land on Alderaan. *c. 27,000 BBY **Human colonists first arrive in the Tion Cluster. *c. 26,000 BBY **The Verpine colonize the Roche asteroids. **The Morodins colonize Varonat. **The Library of Xer is built on Criton's Point. **The Cult of M'dweshuu is formed on the Nikto homeworld of Kintan. **Alsakan is colonized by humans from Coruscant in the colony ship, Kuat Explorer. *c. 25,200 BBY **A Major plague sweeps through the galaxy that kills only Rakata. As a result of this, twinned with subject species rebellions, the Infinite Empire collapses. *c. 25,130 BBY **The reign of Xim the Despot begins. *c. 25,105 BBY **The Battle of Ko Vari and the First Battle of Vontor are fought between the Hutt Empire and the empire of Xim the Despot. *c. 25,100 BBY **Both the Second and Third Battles of Vontor are fought between the Hutts and Xim the Despot. **According to Tionese history, Xim the Despot is killed at Vontor, but he is actually captured and later dies as a slave in the dungeons of Kossak on Evocar. **The Treaty of Vontor is signed. **The Hutts gain control of the Si'Klaata Cluster. The Old Republic era *c. 25,000 BBY **The Hyperdrive is discovered by Corellians. **The Unification Wars are fought. **The Galactic Constitution is signed **The Galactic Republic is founded **Coruscant becomes the Republic's capital. **The Jedi Order arises from the ashes of the Force Wars of Tython. **Jedi Knights establish a school on Ossus. **The Perlemian Trade Route is founded, linking Coruscant with Ossus. *c. 24,500 BBY **The first war between the Jedi begins, when some of their number are drawn to the dark side, forming the Legions of Lettow. *c. 24,400 BBY **The Dark Jedi lose the war. *c. 24,000 BBY ** Hosk Station is constructed on the surface of Kalarba's largest moon. ** The Tionese War is fought between the Galactic Republic and the Honorable Union of Desevro & Tion *c. 23,900 BBY **The former worlds of the Union, (with the exception of Desevro), join the Galactic Republic as a member sector with Tion as the capital. * 20,000 BBY **The Galactic Republic's Great Manifest Period begins. **The Etti flee persecution in the Core and eventually settle on Etti IV. *c. 18,000 BBY **Bureau of Ships and Services is created. *17,000 BBY **The Alsakan Conflicts begin. **The Great Manifest Period ends. *15,500 BBY **The Duinuogwuin Contention. **The University of Coruscant is founded by Borz'Mat'oh and Supreme Chancellor Fillorean. *15,100 BBY **The Anomids of Yablari develop hyperdrive. *15,000 BBY **Yablari joins the Galactic Republic. *14,000 BBY **Duros explorers make contact with the Sneevel. **Vulta joins the Galactic Republic. *13,000 BBY **Lan Barell is discovered. *12,000 BBY **Ord Mantell is colonised by Corellian colonists as an advanced military outpost for the Old Republic. **The Pius Dea Crusades begin. **The Galactic Museum is established on Coruscant. *11,000 BBY **End of the Pius Dea Crusades. *c. 9,990 BBY **Lightsabers are invented. *9,000 BBY **The Rianitus Period begins. *c. 8,000 BBY **The Republic establishes an outpost on the planet Malastare's eastern continent. Gran colonists arrive over the following millennia and begin to displace the native Dugs. **The Rianitus Period ends. *c. 7,000 BBY **The Hundred-Year Darkness—The Second Great Schism—begins. **A prophecy tells of a Chosen One who will bring "balance to the Force". **According to legend, the Mandalorian Crusaders were formed on the planet Mandalore by the Taung, Mandalore the First. *c. 6,900 BBY **End of the Hundred-Year Darkness. **The Dark Jedi lose the war at the Battle of Corbos, and the survivors are exiled from the Republic. **The Dark Jedi found the Sith Empire, which remains unknown to rest of the galaxy for almost two thousand years. *5,975 BBY **Dorin joins the Republic. *c. 5,500 BBY **The first leg of the Rimma Trade Route is established by Tapani Sector merchants. *c. 5,100 BBY **Marka Ragnos defeats Lord Simus and is crowned Dark Lord of the Sith * 5,032 BBY **Future Jedi, Odan-Urr, is born on Draethos. *c.5,020 BBY **Gav and Jori Daragon are born on Koros Major. *5,000 BBY **The Great Hyperspace War. Gav and Jori Daragon accidentally lead the Sith Empire to the Republic. The Republic wins the following war, but Naga Sadow escapes to Yavin 4. *c. 5,000 BBY **The planet Tatooine is discovered. *4,800 BBY **The Gank Massacres take place, resulting in the extinction of the Porporites. *c. 4,400 BBY **The Jedi Knight Freedon Nadd falls to the dark side, learning the secrets of the Sith from the spirit of Naga Sadow. *4,350 BBY **The Beast Wars of Onderon begin. *4,250 BBY **The Third Great Schism. **The Vultar Cataclysm. *4,019 BBY **Four Jedi Masters (two Warrior Masters and two Sage Masters) establish the ziggurat of the Jedi Temple over the Force nexus on Coruscant. *4,018 BBY **Ulic Qel-Droma is born on Alderaan. *4,015 BBY **The Great Droid Revolution begins and is ended. **The Old Sith Wars begin. *4,014 BBY **Future Mandalore, Canderous Ordo, is born on Ordo. *4,002 BBY **Onderon joins the Galactic Republic. *4,000 BBY **The Beast Wars end, but the Great Sith War begins at the Battle of Onderon. *3,998 BBY **Foundation of the Krath cult. **The Freedon Nad Uprising occurs on Onderon. *3,997 BBY **Former Jedi Exar Kun is crowned the new Dark Lord of the Sith **The Krath Holy Crusade begins with the Battle of Basilisk. **The Mandalorians, led by Mandalore the Indomitable, engage the Republic and the Basiliskans. **Jedi Knights Ulic Qel-Droma and Nomi Sunrider fight for the Republic at the First Battle of Empress Teta. **Jedi Master Arca Jeth dies at the Battle of Deneba while saving his apprentice, Ulic Qel-Droma. **After the Second Battle of Empress Teta, Ulic Qel-Droma defects to the Krath. **Ulic Qel-Droma becomes the apprentice of Exar Kun. *3,996 BBY **At the Battle of Kuar on the Plains of Harkul, Ulic Qel-Droma defeats Mandalore the Indomitable in combat, winning his loyalty. **Mandalore the Indomitable is defeated by the Republic at the Battle of Onderon and killed by the beasts of Dxun. He is succeeded by Mandalore the Ultimate. **Sith Lord Ulic Qel-Droma turns away from the Dark Side. ** Exar Kun is defeated at the Battle of Yavin IV by Ulic Qel-Droma and the Republic. **Both the Great Sith War and the Krath Holy Crusade end with the Third Battle of Empress Teta. **Mandalore the Ultimate begins secretly summoning clans from across the galaxy, building up arms and ships on Dxun, working toward the day when a new crusade can be launched. *3,995 BBY **The Great Hunt is started by the Jedi to exterminate the terentateks. *3,994 BBY **Ulic Qel-Droma revisits Yavin IV. *3,993 BBY **The Great Hunt ends. *3,986 BBY **Ulic Qel-Droma dies on Rhen Var. *3,977 BBY **Bastila Shan begins training as a Jedi. * 3,976 BBY **The Mandalorian Neo-Crusaders, led by Mandalore the Ultimate, begin to conquer worlds in the Outer Rim. The Jedi Council forbids involvement by the Jedi until the problem has been assessed. *3,970 BBY **Beginning of the Kanz Disorders. *3,965 BBY ** The Mandalorian Wars begin with the First Battle of Onderon. ** The Galactic Republic enters the war at the First Battle of Dxun. The Jedi, however, still refuse to participate. *3,964 BBY **Battle of Flashpoint Station **First Battle of Suurja **Second Battle of Suurja **Third Battle of Suurja **Fourth Battle of Suurja *3,963 BBY **Battle of Serroco **The Battle of Cathar is so brutal, that it is also referred to as the Genocide of Cathar. **The Jedi Revan, Malak, and the Jedi Exile defy the Jedi Council and lead the Republic forces and many Jedi against the Mandalorians. **First Battle of Taris **Battle of Iridonia *3,962 BBY **Battle of Dagary Minor **Battle of Eres III **Battle of Duro **Second Battle of Althir *3,961 BBY **Second Battle of Taris **Battle of Jaga's Cluster **Revan and Malak discover Star Maps on Kashyyyk and Korriban. *3,960 BBY **Second Battle of Onderon **Second Battle of Dxun **Mandalore the Ultimate is killed by Revan at the Battle of Malachor V. **The Mandalorian Wars end. **The Jedi Exile, who was serving as a general, willfully severs all ties to the Force to end the pain caused by the thousands of deaths at the Battle of Malachor V. **Revan and Malak disappear into unknown space with a third of the Republic fleet. **The Exile is called to Coruscant to answer for defying the Jedi Council, and is banished upon the Council learning of the general's willful abandonment of the Force. *3,959 BBY **Revan and Malak, who have declared themselves the new Dark Lords of the Sith , declare war on the Republic. Only the Battle Meditation of Bastila Shan staves off certain defeat. **Battle of Foerost **Bombing of Telos IV *3,957 BBY **Revan is defeated onboard his flagship, the Leviathan, after Malak turns against him. Bastila Shan brings Revan back to the Jedi, who use the Force to strip his memories and create a new identity for him *3,956 BBY **Battle of Taris **Attack on Dantooine **At the Battle of Rakata Prime, Revan kills Malak in a lightsaber duel, and the Republic Fleet destroys the Star Forge. ** End of the Jedi Civil War. **The First Sith Civil War begins. *3,955 BBY **Revan disappears into the Unknown Regions to destroy the ancient Sith Empire. **The First Sith Civil War ends. *3,952 BBY **The Conclave on Katarr calls to discuss the future of the Jedi Order. **The Sith Lord Darth Nihilus uses his massive Force powers to feed off of the life on Katarr, destoying all life on the planet, (except for the Miraluka Visas Marr ), and virtually wipes out the Jedi Order. *3,951 BBY ** First Battle of Dantooine ** First Battle of Onderon ** Second Battle of Onderon **The Second Sith Civil War begins **The Exile is discovered aboard the Ebon Hawk, Revan's ship, by Darth Traya, a Sith Lord trying to kill the Force by manipulating the life-threatening echoes caused by the Exile's willing abandonment of it. ** Battle of Telos IV **Destruction of Malachor V. **The Exile reestablishes connection to the Force, then kills Darth Traya, Darth Nihilus, and Darth Sion, who have spent the last five years murdering Jedi. **End of the Old Sith Wars. *c. 3,950 BBY **The Exile departs to the Unknown Regions to find Revan, and the Jedi Order is rebuilt by the surviving Jedi. *c. 3,900 BBY **The planet Naboo is colonized by settlers from Grizmallt. *3,670 BBY **End of the Kanz Disorders *3,519 BBY **An expansion to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant is made. *3,500 BBY ** The Iktotchi race is discovered by the Old Republic. *3,100 BBY **The Hapan Consortium seals its borders with the rest of the Galaxy. *3,000 BBY **Freia Kallea charts the Hydian Way. **Hapes Consortium is founded. **Socorro is colonised by Corellian colonists. **The Alsakan Conflicts end. *2,996 BBY **Saalo Morn fails to become a Jedi Knight and crosses over to the Dark Side. *2,992 BBY **The planet Dathomir leaves the Paecian Empire. *c. 2,000 BBY **A rogue Jedi absconds from the order with a stolen Holocron and starts a new Sith Order, taking the name Darth Ruin. The Brotherhood of Darkness engages the Jedi and the Republic for the next thousand years, beginning the conflict known as the New Sith Wars - the last full-scale war before the Clone Wars. *Sometime between 2,000 BBY & 1,532 BBY **Battle of Uba IV *1,532 BBY **Battle of Gap Nine *c. 1,500 BBY **Campaign(s) against the Dark Underlord. *1,466 BBY **Battle of Mizra *c. 1,250 BBY **Belia Darzu becomes a Dark Lord of the Sith. *c.1,000 BBY **Battle of Hoth **Battle of Dromund Kaas **Battle of Malrev IV **Battle of Harpori **Battle of Balowa **Battle of Almas **First Battle of Ruusan **Second Battle of Ruusan **Third Battle of Ruusan **Fourth Battle of Ruusan **Fifth Battle of Ruusan **Sixth Battle of Ruusan **Seventh Battle of Ruusan The Rise of the Empire era *c. 1,000 BBY **The Battle of Ruusan. The remaining Sith are exterminated on Ruusan, with the exception of Darth Bane, who starts a new Sith Order with only one master and one apprentice at a time (this is known as the Rule of Two). Each subsequent Sith would bear the title Darth. The Senate passes the Ruusan Reformation, setting the year of the Battle of Ruusan to the year zero. *896 BBY **Yoda is born on an unknown planet, and begins his training with the Jedi in infancy. *596 BBY **Jabba the Hutt is born on Nal Hutta *490 BBY **The Corporate Sector Authority, a free-enterprise fiefdom of the galaxy, is founded to free the Senate and corporate moneymakers from each other. *350 BBY **The Trade Federation is founded. *c. 200 BBY **A Wookiee named Chewbacca is born on Kashyyyk. **The Jedi Order feels that the dark side of the Force is growing strong again. *102 BBY **Count Dooku is born to an aristocratic family on Serenno. He is discovered by the Jedi, and begins his training in infancy. *92 BBY **Qui-Gon Jinn is born on an unknown planet. He is discovered by the Jedi, and begins his training in infancy. *89 BBY **Dooku is apprenticed to Jedi Master Yoda. **The Potentium heretics are expelled from the Jedi Order, and colonize Zonama Sekot *87 BBY **Finis Valorum is born on Coruscant. *82 BBY **Dooku passes the trials and is made a Jedi Knight. **Palpatine is born on Naboo. *80 BBY **Rune Haako is born on Neimoidia. *72 BBY **Mace Windu is born on Haruun Kal. **Shmi Skywalker is born on an unknown planet. *69 BBY **Bail Organa of Alderaan is born. *66 BBY **Jango Fett is born on Concord Dawn. *66 BBY **Panaka is born on Naboo. *65 BBY **Nute Gunray is born on Neimoidia. *64 BBY **Wilhuff Tarkin is born on Eriadu. *58 BBY **Jango Fett is orphaned when his family of simple farmers is murdered by the Mandalorian Death Watch. He is picked up by former Journeyman Protector Jaster Mereel. *57 BBY **Obi-Wan Kenobi is born, is discovered by the Jedi, and begins his training in infancy. *55 BBY **Jar Jar Binks is born on Naboo. *54 BBY **Darth Maul is born on Iridonia. *52 BBY **Palpatine is elected to the Galactic Senate as Senator of Naboo and the Chommell Sector. *51 BBY **Mon Mothma is born on Chandrila. *48 BBY **Maximilian Veers is born on an Unknown Planet. *46 BBY **Padmé Amidala is born to Ruwee and Jobal Naberrie on Naboo. *44 BBY **Obi-Wan Kenobi is apprenticed to Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn. **The Stark Hyperspace War (no relation to the Great Hyperspace War). **Ackbar is born on Dac. *42 BBY **Anakin Skywalker, the Chosen One who will bring balance to the Force, is born to a slave named Shmi Skywalker on an unknown world. *40 BBY **Finis Valorum is elected Supreme Chancellor of the Republic. *39 BBY **Shmi and Anakin Skywalker come to live on Tatooine when they are purchased by Gardulla the Hutt. However, the Hutt ultimately loses her prize to a junk dealer named Watto. **Firmus Piett is born on Axxila. *37 BBY **The Yam'rii are enslaved. *36 BBY **The Yam'rii uprising. *35 BBY **The Great Resynchronization occurs, in an attempt to harmonize different Galactic calendars. *34 BBY **The Mandalorians are destroyed by a Jedi task force led by Count Dooku in the Battle of Galidraan. Jango Fett is the only survivor. ** Anakin Skywalker begins to build C-3PO out of the pieces of several broken protocol droids. *32 BBY - The Blockade of Naboo ** The Trade Federation, under the influence of Darth Sidious, blockades, and eventually invades, Naboo to protest a shipping tax. ** Obi-Wan Kenobi and Qui-Gon Jinn free Queen Amidala and most of her troops. **The droid R2-D2 distinguishes himself by saving Amidala's ship when it was running the blockade. On Tatooine, R2-D2 meets his future counterpart of C-3PO. ** Anakin Skywalker is discovered by Qui-Gon Jinn on the planet Tatooine. After Jinn's death, Skywalker begins training to be a Jedi under Obi-Wan Kenobi. **The Battle of Naboo takes place. Queen Amidala fights back and unites her people with the Gungans. Together they successfully defeat the Federation's occupation force, despite the Naboo and Gungans mutual dislike for each other. In the battle, Qui-Gon Jinn is killed by Darth Maul, who, in turn, is killed by Obi-Wan Kenobi. Daultay Dofine is killed when the Droid Control Ship is destroyed. **Following the Naboo crisis, Senator Palpatine of Naboo is elected Supreme Chancellor of the Republic, replacing Finis Valorum. **Count Dooku leaves the Jedi Order and disappears, secretly joining Darth Sidious. **The creation of a secret clone army begins on Kamino, commissioned by Jedi Master Sifo-Dyas. Boba Fett is created. **Count Dooku murders Sifo-Dyas and becomes Darth Tyranus, the Sith apprentice of Darth Sidious. **Kendal Ozzel is born on Carida. **The Yuuzhan Vong reach the Galaxy. *31 BBY **Lando Calrissian is born. *29 BBY **Raith Sienar presents the original concept for the Death Star to Wilhuff Tarkin. Han Solo is born on Corellia. *24 BBY **Count Dooku reappears and alleges that the Republic has become too corrupt and pushes for citizens to break from the Republic and form a new government of their own. *22 BBY **Anakin Skywalker returns to his homeworld of Tatooine and meets his step brother Owen Lars. C-3PO is reunited with R2-D2. **Shmi Skywalker is killed by Sandpeople, driving Anakin Skywalker towards the Dark Side of the Force. **Obi-Wan Kenobi discovers that Nute Gunray has been attempting to orchestrate Padmé Amidala's death in revenge for foiling his plans ten years before, and that Count Dooku's Confederacy of Independent Systems is preparing for war. **Palpatine is given emergency powers by the Senate and adopts the clone army grown on Kamino as the Army of the Republic to fight the Confederacy. **The Clone Wars begin with the Battle of Geonosis. Mace Windu kills Jango Fett in the fighting and Boba is left an orphan. **Anakin Skywalker and Padmé Amidala fall in love and marry in secret on Naboo. *22 - 19 BBY **'The Clone Wars' **Aayla Secura and Ylenic It'kla track down a Techno Union scientist on Corellia. **A Dark Jedi named Asajj Ventress meets Count Dooku and proclaims herself as a Sith. However after fighting with Count Dooku she understands that her power is inferior to theirs and wishes to join the Sith, so Darth Sidious and Count Dooku use her for their dark plan against Anakin Skywalker. *19 BBY - Birth of the Empire **The Clone Wars end, Count Dooku is killed by Anakin Skywalker during the Second Battle of Coruscant and General Grievous is destroyed on Utapau. Chancellor Palpatine, revealed to be the Sith Master Darth Sidious and with Anakins help kills masters Windu, Kit Fisto, Saesee Tiin and Agen Kolar. **Darth Sidious then creates the Galactic Empire with himself as Emperor, and Anakin Skywalker turns to the Dark Side and becomes Darth Vader, Palpatine's ruthless second-in-command and apprentice. **The Great Jedi Purge is orchestrated by Sidious and Vader and almost all Jedi are hunted down and killed. **Darth Vader kills all the Sepratist leaders on Mustafar. **Luke Skywalker and Leia Organa are born to Padmé Amidala on Polis Massa. Padmé Amidala dies in childbirth. Obi-Wan Kenobi, who survives the Purge, leaves Luke with Anakin's step brother Owen Lars and Leia with Bail Organa, so they cannot be discovered by the Empire. **The first resistance to Imperial rule comes up. All these events set the stage for the Galactic Civil War. *10 BBY - Han Solo escapes from Trader's Luck and begins life on his own, apart from Garris Shrike's band of space gypsies. *5 BBY - Han Solo, now in a military academy, saves Chewbacca, now a slave, and is subsequently drummed out of the Imperial Navy. Chewbacca pledges a life-debt to Han Solo and remains his partner for the next three decades. The Rebellion era *0 BBY - The Rebel Alliance takes shape. **The Imperial Senate is disbanded, giving Palpatine absolute power. **A squad of stormtroopers kill Owen and Beru Lars, Luke Skywalker's Uncle and Aunt, leaving him without any family that he knows of. **The Death Star destroys Alderaan and Obi-Wan Kenobi is killed by Darth Vader, but his spirit lives on. **The Battle of Yavin. Luke Skywalker, with the assistance of Obi-Wan Kenobi's spirit and Han Solo, destroys the Death Star before it can destroy the Rebel base on Yavin 4. Luke Skywalker and Han Solo join the Rebel Alliance. Grand Moff Tarkin dies in the destruction of the Death Star. ** The Super Star Destroyer Executor is launched under the command of Captain Kendal Ozzel. It is dispatched to destroy the Rebel base on Yavin. However, a miscalculation from Admiral Griff allows the Rebels to escape. After the Battle of Yavin (ABY) *1 ABY **Imperial forces seize Bakura. *2 ABY **An Imperial force led by Darth Vader catches up to some of the Rebels on Ord Mantell. It is here that Darth Vader learns the name of the Rebel who destroyed the Death Star, Luke Skywalker. While on Ord Mantell, Skorr, a bounty hunter working for Jabba the Hutt, nearly captures Han Solo. **Luke and Leia discover the Kaiburr crystal on Mimban *3 ABY **The Battle of Hoth. The Empire discovers the Alliance's secret base on Hoth and launches a successful attack on the Rebel base, with many Rebel casualties. **Admiral Ozzel is killed by Darth Vader for incompetence and Captain Piett assumes command of Vader's fleet. **Luke Skywalker discovers Yoda on Dagobah, and trains under him. When he receives disturbing visions of the future he halts his training but promises to return. **Boba Fett captures Han Solo to take him to Jabba the Hutt after Solo is frozen in carbonite on Cloud City. Lando Calrissian joins the Alliance. **Darth Vader reveals to Luke Skywalker that he is his father, but Luke is uncertain whether it is true or not. **Prince Xizor is killed by Darth Vader and Black Sun collapses. *4 ABY ** Han Solo is rescued from Jabba the Hutt and Jabba is killed by Leia Organa. Boba Fett is imprisoned in the sarlacc, but survives. **Yoda dies and Luke Skywalker discovers that he is truly the son of Darth Vader and that Leia Organa is his sister. He passes this information on to her. **The Battle of Endor begins, Luke Skywalker surrenders to Darth Vader and the Rebel Alliance successfully destroyes the shield generator with the help of the Ewoks and Luke duels with Vader. Darth Vader/Anakin Skywalker is redeemed to the light side of the Force by the efforts of Luke Skywalker. Anakin Skywalker destroys Palpatine, saving his son's life, and dies on the light side of the Force. So Anakin Skywalker does fullfill his destiny, (the Chosen One). **The Battle of Endor. Lando Calrissian, Wedge Antilles and Nien Nunb destroy the second Death Star, virtually ending the Galactic Civil War. The Empire as the galaxy knows it is brought to an end and begins to tear itself apart through warlordism. Now-Admiral Piett dies when the Executor crashes into the Death Star. *4 ABY **A small Rebel task force responds to a distress call at Bakura. Converting into the Alliance of Free Planets, the Imperial and Alliance forces sign the Truce at Bakura, a ceasefire to work together to repell the invading Ssi-Ruuk. The New Republic era *5 ABY **The New Republic is established. **Luke Skywalker attains the rank of General. Six months later, after Imperial forces under the command of Lord Shadowspawn fought to the last man against his army, he retires from the military. **Grand Admiral Ardric Nexvold engages in a series of political maneuvers to damage the New Republic and seize control of the Empire. *6 ABY **Rogue Squadron reforms under Wedge Antilles. **New Republic forces switch from the guerilla tactics of the Alliance to a campaign of claiming important Core worlds as the Empire's grip crumbles. *7 ABY **The New Republic captures Coruscant from what remains of the Empire. **Ysanne Isard leaves an artificial virus called the Krytos Virus that infects all non-humaniods, behind on Coruscant to take the sweetness out of the New Republic's victory. **The New Republic secures the needed bacta from Thyferra in the Bacta War to eliminate the plague. Isard fakes her death and disappears. *8 ABY **Leia Organa marries Han Solo. **Prince Isolder allies the Hapes Consortium with the New Republic **Imperial warlord Zsinj dies. *9 ABY - The Thrawn Crisis **Jacen and Jaina Solo are born to Leia Organa and Han Solo. **Grand Admiral Thrawn's attempt to destroy the New Republic and restore dignity to the Galactic Empire fails. **Obi-Wan Kenobi's spirit moves. **The Noghri defect to the New Republic when they discover that the Empire has been manipulating them and polluting their world. **Ysanne Isard returns, and helps Rogue Squadron defeat her clone, who is using a warlord to do her dirtywork. Isard is killed by Iella Wessiri on the Lusankya, while Wedge Antilles kills the clone and warlord. *10 ABY **The Imperial Remnant temporarily recaptures Coruscant, but splinters into two factions, and fights with each other. The New Republic is forced to hide at Pinnacle Base. **Emperor Palpatine is reborn in a clone body and makes Luke Skywalker his second in command, but Luke turns against him and kills Palpatine with Leia and destroys his flagship Eclipse. **The New Republic wins The Battle of Mon Calamari. **The Emperor returns again, but Empatajayos Brand destroys his life-force. Brand dies and Palpatine is ultimately dead. R2-D2 destroys Eclipse II and the Galaxy Gun, causing the destruction of the Imperial Fleet of Palpatine, and the planet Byss, where cloning machines of Palpatine are located. **Anakin Solo is born to Leia Organa and Han Solo. *11 ABY **Luke Skywalker establishes a Jedi academy on Yavin IV. Leia becomes the Chief of State of the New Republic. **Kyp Durron, under the influence of Exar Kun, uses the Sun Crusher to destroy Carida. **Corran Horn trains at the Jedi Academy on Yavin IV. He rescues his wife from Leonia Tavira, and destroys the Invids from the inside-out. **Exar Kun's spirit is destroyed. *12 ABY-13 ABY **The Darksaber is destroyed. **Adumar joins the New Republic as a planetary government. *14 ABY **Lord Hethrir captures Han and Leia's children, but is defeated. **Rise and fall of the Disciples of Ragnos. *16 ABY **The Black Fleet Crisis. *17 ABY **The Almanian Uprising. *18 ABY **The Corellian Insurrection. *19 ABY **The New Republic and the last fragment of the Empire sign a peace treaty ending all legalized conflict between the Empire and the New Republic. *20 ABY **Luke Skywalker marries Mara Jade. *22 ABY **Jacen and Jaina Solo join the Luke Skywalker's Jedi Praxeum on Yavin IV. **Their younger brother Anakin Solo joins the Junior Jedi Class of the Academy months later and befriends a young Human girl named Tahiri Veila. The two young trainees have several adventures including discovering the Golden Globe and the ancient Jedi Master Ikrit, accompanying their Melodie friend Lyric to her homeworld of Yavin 8 to undergo an important ceremony, visits to Dagobah to discover Anakin's future and the discovery of Kenobi's lightsaber and an ancient Jedi holocron at Bast Castle on Vjun. Anakin later returns to Coruscant where he attended schoo,developed his piloting skills, and studied under the careful tutelage of C-3PO. **Luke and Mara Jade Skywalker travel to the Unknown Regions where they join a Chiss/Empire of the Hand mission to locate the remains of the illfated Old Republic/Jedi expedition Outbound Flight. They discover it in an inaccesible region known as the Redoubt and also learn that the survivors of the Outbound Flight have founded a colony within the wreckage. This combined team also defeats a Vagaari attack. *23 ABY **Jacen and Jaina Solo fight against the Second Imperium which attempts to disrupt the peace between the New Republic and Imperial Remnant, as it has become known, and restart the Galactic Civil War. **Following the defeat of the Shadow Academy, the Academy is rebuilt. Anakin Solo also came to aid in the reconstruction efforts. **Leia resigns her post as Chief of State and the Bothan Borsk Fey'lya replaces her. *24 ABY **The Diversity Alliance, an extremist anti-human organization, is defeated by the Solo twins and their Jedi companions. **An attempt by Czethros to return Black Sun to its former glory is thwarted by the Solo twins and their Jedi companions. The New Jedi Order era *25 - 30 ABY **The Yuuzhan Vong invade the galaxy and Chewbacca dies at Sernpidal. The New Republic Historical Council sets the year of the Battle of Yavin to the year zero, adopting the current date system. **Ben Skywalker is born to Luke Skywalker and Mara Jade. **The Yuuzhan Vong conquer Coruscant. President Borsk Fey'lya is killed and the New Republic is reorganized into the Galactic Federation of Free Alliances, with Cal Omas as Chief of State. Anakin Solo dies. **Coruscant is liberated from the Yuuzhan Vong. Zonama Sekot forges a peace accord between the Galactic Alliance and the Yuuzhan Vong. The war ends after five years of fighting. *35 - 36 ABY - The Dark Nest crisis. **Efforts to rebuild galactic civlilization after the Yuuzhan Vong war continue, with many war-torn worlds still under reconstruction. **The Jedi, struggling to come to terms with a new role in the galaxy and a new philosophy on the Force are called upon to act as police and diplomats by the Galactic Alliance, despite the wishes of Luke Skywalker. **Luke Skywalker sees an image of his mother for the first time through R2-D2. **A mysterious alien race called the Killiks with a leader very strong in the Force, who are ancient enemies of the Chiss return, with some of the younger members of the Jedi interfering, and becoming part of their alien "Hive", physically and mentally joined to each other. **Allana is born to Jacen Solo and Tenel Ka. The Legacy Era *40 ABY - Second Corellian Insurrection **Jacen Solo and Ben Skywalker return from a dangerous covert mission on Adumar. **The Galactic Alliance, in an attempt to silence malcontent wars, begins a deterrent campaign against Corellia, leaving the galaxy on the edge of a full-scale war. **Tensions begin to grow between members of the Skywalker-Solo clan. *140 ABY **The Jedi Order is nearly destroyed, and a new Sith Empire arises. **Cade Skywalker embarks on a series of adventures on his starship Mynock.